No Party for Tatsuha!
by Nanoda-glomp
Summary: My first fic, yay! Reposted chapters one and two, CHAPTER THREE IS FINALLY UP! Shuichi's throwing Yuki a suprize birthday party, YAY! but was it such a good idea for him to invite Tatsuha?
1. Your Inviting Me?

Hello! This is my first fanfic, so if it sucks, don't be afraid to tell me…but if your really mean, I'll cry! Oh yeah, I reloaded this chapter because I was going to have a big orgy scene in a later chapter, but I just can't seem to get it right… I'm a failure when it comes to writing lemons, so this story probably won't have one...sorry!

Title: No Party for Tatsuha!

Rating:t for language, alcohol and (slight) drug use

Summary: Shuichi is throwing Yuki a surprise party for his birthday, Yay! But is it really such a good idea to invite Tatsuha?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, Murikami-sensi owns it, but I wish I owned Yuki…

Me::pounces on: Yuki I WANT YOU!

Yuki: GET OFF, BAKA!

Shuichi: MY YUKI! GET OFF HIM SKANK!

Me: Meow? Ok, on with the show then! glomps Yuki and Shuichi

* * *

It was the middle of February, and although it just stopped snowing, it was still very, very cold in Kyoto. But who the hell cares? I certainly don't, so lets move on to something more interesting. How about we go see how our favorite monk, Tatsuha, is doing, ne?

We go now into the bowels of the Uesugi household and outside of Tatsuha's bedroom. Who knows what horrors await us inside the lair of this perverted young mind… I shudder to think. Moving on, we open the door to find said youth wallowing in a pool of self-pity, lying amongst scattered piles of dirty clothes and stacks of porn. This is where our story begins...

"I'm sooooo… BORED! I can't believe that bitch Minazuki blew me off. 'I don't want my husband to find out I'm a cheating, lying skank.' Well you shouldn't have been fucking someone else in the first place… although she was pretty good.. "

Tatsuha moaned and stood up, not wanting to think about the sex he could be having right now, and went into the kitchen for a snack. After searching through all of the cabinets and the fridge, he settled on one of his dad's beers, which is a very risky thing to do, seeing as how he keeps count. He was about to retreat back to his room when he noticed an envelope addressed to him sitting on the counter.

"Hmmm… what's this? It's way too early for me to be getting any acceptance letters.."

He opened up the letter and noticed that it was written in Shuichi's handwriting.

_Hello Tatsuha!_

_I realize that you must be really busy with all of your official monk-like duties…_

"What the hell is this kid smoking?"

_but as you probably already know, Yuki's birthday is in a few weeks, and I've decided to throw his a surprise party. It'd be awesome if you could come! The party is going to be at his (our) apartment on Feb. 23, and you have to be there at six, 'cause he's gonna be home at around six-thirty. Hit me up on my cell with your answer!_

_-Shuichi_

_P.S. please don't tell Mika-san! It's going to be an all guy party, and I think Yuki would be pissed if I invited her even if it wasn't.._

Tatsuha read the letter through once more, partly because he couldn't believe that Shuichi was throwing his aniki a birthday party, and partly because Shu's handwriting was so bad, he missed a few words the first time around. After being satisfied that what he read was accurate, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Shu's number.

"_Moshi Moshi, Shindou here!"_

"Oi Shu-chan, it's Tatsuha! How's it going?"

"_Oh hey Ta-kun! What's up?"_

"Nothing much, I got your invitation, and I'll defiantly be there."

"_Great! Hey, don't forget to buy Yuki a present!"_

"Don't you worry about that, I bought aniki his gift a couple of weeks ago. So… anyway Shu, who else is going to be there?"

"Well, Seguchi-san will be there, Hiro and Fuijisaki are coming over to help me set up, so they'll be there too. Umm… Sakuma-san will be there, because when I was telling Hiro and Suguru about it, he walked into the recording studio and started saying how he loved parties, and that he wanted to sing at it and be all shiny…oh yeah, and K-san will be there too. He claims that people might try to sabotage the party so he's there for protection… plus he scares me and I don't want him to shoot me." 

"S..Sakuma-san will be there?"

"Yep! Oh and Ta-kun, please don't start molesting him in front of everyone… the last time you did that Yuki seemed to get really uncomfortable, though I can't say I blame him. If my little sister started feeling somebody up in front of me, I'd be wicked embarrassed and pissed." 

"I'll control my self Shu," crosses fingers, "wait a minute, if the party is going to be at his apartment, how are you going to get him to leave long enough so you can set things up?"

"Don't worry about that, Seguchi-san is going to take care of it."

"…I don't wanna know.."

"huh?"

"Nothing, I'll be there at six, and Shu?"

"Yeah?" 

"I'm gonna need a ride from the train station, do you think you could come pick me up?"

"I can't, I'll be setting things up, but I'll make sure someone will be there to get you."

"Great, see you then! Bye!"

"_Bye bye!_"

Tatsuha hung up the phone, a small smile playing on his lips. He was scheming something, you could tell 'cause it was his scheming face, and one scheming Tatsuha plus a party means a good time… for him anyway… He ran to his room and picked up a box that was on his bedside table. He opened the box and two small pills fell into his palm.

"Only two left? Shit, time to restock." And with that, he grabbed his coat, put on his shoes, and headed out.

TBC

* * *

Ok, so what did you think? Review please and thank you!

oh yes, let it be known that I doubt that Shuichi has every handwritten a letter in his life, and I know he could have emailed this to Tatsuha, but it doesn't seem likely that Yuki would let Shu use his laptop for anything, hence a handwritten letter.


	2. Car Rides and Tranquilizers

Muwahahahaha! Yes! Chapter two! I wrote the whole thing during world history,and it was like ninty degrees in there and it sucked! That's it,tommorow's Saturday and I'm going to the beach, wanna come? anyway, enjoy!

Title: No Party for Tatsuha!

Rating:T for language, alcohol and (slight) drug use

Summary: Shuichi is throwing Yuki a surprise party for his birthday, Yay! But is it really such a good idea to invite Tatsuha?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, Murikami-sensi owns it, but I wish I owned Yuki…

Me: C'mere Ta-kun, I have a surprise for you!

Tatsuha: Is it Ryuichi?

Me: Nope:glomps: it's me!

Tatsuha: AHHH! IT BURNS!

Me: --; umm, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter two: Car Rides and Tranquilizers 

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining and the birds were singing… well not really. Truth be told, it was February and it was chilly and lightly snowing and HOLY SHIT! LOOK OUT SHUICHI! HE'S GOT A GUN! Oh, it's just K, lets go see what he's doing, ne?

"Shindou! Get your ass out of bed, or I'll shoot!"

Shuichi awoke with a start, feeling the cool metal barrel of K's magnum on his forehead. You'd think that he wouldn't be surprised by this seeing how K has been his manager for a while, but waking up to someone crazy pointing a gun to your head takes some getting used to.

"Okay, okay! Just don't shoot me!"

Shuichi crawled out from underneath the covers, wearing nothing but boxer shorts with little duckies on them, and made his way over to the dresser to get some clothes. He noticed that K was still standing in the room, pointing his gun at him and tapping his foot.

" Umm, K? Could I get some privacy, please?"

K looked down at his watch and sighed, "You have five minutes Shindou, and then we're leaving, whether your dressed or not" K left the room and closed the door and Shuichi locked it, just incase it took him longer than five minutes, K would be somewhat slowed down… hopefully…

The genki singer quickly ran a comb through his pink hair, and put on a pair of kakis and his orange sweatshirt. He made his way over to the bed to say goodbye to Yuki.

"Hey Yuuukkiii, wake up…" he breathed into his koi's ear and then nibbled on it, causing the older man to moan in ecstasy. Suddenly he sat up and hit Shuichi on the back of the head, causing the boy to become chibi.

"Ow! Yuki! Your sooo mean!"

"It's to damn early for that, baka!" the novelist growled, rubbing his ear.

"You didn't have to hit me.." Shuichi mumbled, cradling his head. Just then, K fired a warning shot from the hallway, alerting Shuichi that he had less than a minute to say his goodbyes.

"Umm, yeah, so I'm going to work now Yuki, bye bye!" He said, running towards the door.

"Oi, baka! aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh yeah!" Shuichi stopped short and ran back to the blonde and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to forget to kiss you goodbye!"

"Ok, yeah there's that, but aren't you forgetting something **else**?"

Shuichi put his hand under his chin, to as if to emphasize that he was thinking hard about this. At that moment, K broke the door down.

"Whoops.. Sorry about the door Yuki-san, but I need to get Shindou to work in less than.." he paused and looked at his watch, "five minutes,jeez I thought we had more time than that. Okay Shindou, move your ass! " speaking the last part in English, he grabbed the pink-haired baka and ran toward the exit.

"Bye Yuki! I'll be home late, but I'll pick something up for us, please wait for meee…." the singer screamed as K carried him out of the apartment and threw him into the car.

'I can't believe it, he actually forgot.' Yuki thought as he stood in the doorway of his bedroom. With a sigh, he pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt, and made his way toward to kitchen to grab a beer. Just as he was about to take a swig, the doorbell rang. Making his way to the door, he had a feeling of foreboding, hoping that it wasn't who he knew it was. He opened to door to reveal the very last person he wanted to see today.

"What the hell do you want, Seguchi?"

Tohma Seguchi was standing in doorway, a bunch of balloons in one hand, a bouquet of flowers in the other, and that creepy smile on his face.

"Happy Birthday, Eiri-san!" he said as he handed Yuki the flowers and forced himself into the apartment, "I hope you don't mind my coming over so early, but I wanted to cook you breakfast!"

Yuki threw the flowers on the couch and sweatdroped, "Did you forget to take your pills this morning?"

"Your so mean, Eiri-san…" Seguchi left the balloons in the living room, headed into the kitchen and starting raiding the cabinets, looking for something to make. Yuki wasn't too pleased by Seguchi's actions and followed him into the kitchen to tell him so.

"Get out now, Seguchi…" he said, downing the whole can of beer," I don't have time for this."

"Oh, I'm fine Eiri, thank you for asking… you have nothing to eat in this house!"

Seguchi had searched the whole kitchen from top to bottom, finding only one egg, a box of pasta, and a fridge full of beer, not to mention a cabinet filled with boxes of strawberry pocky, but what could he make with that? "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to take you out to breakfast!" he went and stood by the door, waiting for Yuki to join him.

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Okay, then we can order in and hangout here all day!"

"No, get out of my house now, Seguchi." Yuki said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Hewas starting to get a headache, and he new that if Seguchi hung around, it would only get worse.

"You don't have to be so mean, you know…"

"hn…"

You seem pretty upset about something, Eiri, did you get into a fight with Shindou-san again?"

"No"

"But it has something to do with him, right?"

"…" Yuki couldn't meet Seguchi's eyes. 'How does he always know what's going on with me? I can't stand it when he's right…'

"That's what I thought," Seguchi said, grabbing Yuki'scoatand holding it out to him, which he reluctantly put on, "Come on, we can talk about it over breakfast."

"Whatever…"

* * *

Meanwhile, at NG… 

Suguru was going over some arrangements with Hiro and Sakano was pacing around the room, mumbling something about dishonoring the Sacho with being late when Shuichi burst through the door.

"Ohayo!" Shuichi breathed out before collapsing on the floor. Car rides with K were life or death experiences, and the poor little guy was exhausted! That didn't stop Sakano from scolding him for being late, if you could call his raving a 'scolding'.

"Shindou-san, you're late again! If you're going to throw that party for Mr. Yuki tonight, we need to get as much done here as we can in the short amount of time that we have, and you still have two more songs to write and then Fujisaki has to compose them, then we have to record them and then we have to do the arrangements and then remixing and …" Sakano didn't get to finish his last thought, for he passed out from lack of oxygen.

K walked into the room just then, picked up the producer's limp form, threw him into a broom closet in the hallway, and locked the door. Grabbing a chair and placing it next to the door, he sat down with a smile on his face. When Hiro, Suguru and Shuichi looked at him questioningly, K just shrugged and said " It's gonna be hilarious when he wakes up and starts screaming, don't you think?" K started laughing like a maniac, and the boys just smiled and nodded, not wanting to be in the same position a their producer.

Shuichi got up from the floor and sat down next to Hiro. "Hiro, remind me to never fall asleep in K's presence…" he whispered "Same here…" Hiro whispered back, Shuichi and Suguru just nodded, a smile still on their lips.

"Anyway, Shu, when are we gonna head over to your apartment to get things ready?"

"Well, Seguchi-san said he'd call me once he got Yuki out of the apartment, so it should be pretty soon… Speaking of which.." Shuichi answered his ringing cell phone, "Moshi, Moshi, Shindou here!"

_"Hey, Shu! It's Tatsuha!"_

"Hey, Tatsuha, what's up?"

_"Nothing much, I just decided to come a little earlier than planned, I'm at the train station right now, do you think you could come and get me?"_

"Uhh, sure, I have a bit of work to do, but my manager will come and get you. You'll have to come and hang out at NG for a little while, too."

_"Hey, sounds cool! How will I know the guy that's coming to get me?"_

"Don't worry about that, Ta-kun, he'll know you… hold on.." Shuichi covers the mouthpiece and yells out to K in the hallway, "Hey K, can you go pick up Yuki's little brother at the train station?" K sticks his head into the room. "Sure thing, how will I know the little shit?"

"You can't miss him, he looks just like Yuki, only with black hair and darker eyes."

"Okay, tell him I'll be there in less than five minutes!" K ran out into the parking lot, abandoning his post outside the closet that Sakano lays unconscious in.

"Hey Ta-kun, he'll be there in like, five minutes."

_"Five minutes? But the NG building is at least a half hour away from here…"_

"He has his methods, trust me…" Shuichi sweatdrops

_"Okay, see you in a little bit then, Shu!"_

"Bye, Tatsuha!" Shuichi hangs up his phone, a solemn look on his face.

"Hey, Shu, did you just sendK too pick up Tatsuha?" Hiro asked, sweatdroping.

"Yes…"

"Poor guy, he has no idea what he's in for…"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the train station… 

Tatsuha hung up his cell,a sick feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

'Why do I have the feeling that a I'm going to be dealing with a psycho?'

He sighed, shifted his duffel bag to his other shoulder and turned around to go sit down on a bench when some nut drove up next to him and pulled him in the car, in the middle of the train station!

"WAHHH! DON'T HURT ME!" Tatsuha screamed and ducked as his captor pointed a gun at his head. He noticed that his captor was a foreigner; he looked like an American with his long blond hair.

"Oh shut up! I'm just doing my job and your screaming is giving me a headache." K swerved to car to the left, narrowly avoiding a head on collision with a truck.

"Your job? And what the hell is your job, you crazy gaijin? And get that freakin' gun out of my face!"

K smirked and lowered his gun, "Well at the current time, my job is to be picking you up, which I have accomplished in record timing I might add, and bring you back to the NG building, unharmed." K made the car swerve again, this time to the right, to avoid hitting a pedestrian.

"Well you doing a hell of a job with the 'unharmed' part! You're gonna get us killed if you keep driving like this!" Tatsuha buckled himself in and made a silent promise to kill Shuichi, if he lived to see him, that is….

TBC

* * *

Yay! I had fun writing this chapter, I love torturing Tatsuha! Review. Please and thank you! 

Tatsuha: crazy bitch, your gonna kill me!

Me: C'mon, Ta-kun, lets go to the beach, I'll even let you wear this speedo!

Tatusha: THE HORROR! T.T


	3. Cake Baking and Second Thoughts

wahhh! If I ever said that during the summer I'd be able to bang out the next few chapters no problem, please disregard it. The summer is sooo hot, it melts my brain! I know this chapter is short, don't hurt me! Anyway, in this chapter, the guys get the apartment ready for Yuki's arrival, and Tohma and Yuki have a little talk about things. Enjoy!

Title: No Party for Tatsuha!

Rating: T for language, alcohol and (slight) drug use

Summary: Shuichi is throwing Yuki a surprise party for his birthday, Yay! But is it really such a good idea to invite Tatsuha?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, Murikami-sensi owns it, but I wish I owned Yuki…

Me: Tohma-kun, let me wear your hat!

Tohma: Back off, bitch, no one touches the hat but me!

Me: awww:pouts: but it's so pimp!

Tohma: I know:swoons:

* * *

**Chapter Three: Cake Baking and Second Thoughts **

As the car pulled into NG's parking lot, Tatsuha opened the door, jumped out and ran towards the front entrance. K ran out after him and they both got onto the elevator.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!" mused K.

" 'Wasn't that bad'? Are you nuts! You were driving on the wrong side of the road for pretty much the whole time, you hit five traffic signs, and you bowled over at least seven people!"

"Six"

"Huh?"

"Only six, the old lady doesn't count because she probably would have been dead soon anyway." K said matter-of-factly, and then began to laugh like a manic.

"You have very sick reasoning…" Tatsuha mumbled under his breath, sweatdropping.

The elevator doors opened and K led the way to where Bad Luck was recording. Tatsuha was lagging behind, still exhausted by the car ride over. Once they got to the recording room, however, he seemed to magically recover. He ran inside and scanned the room for Shuichi.

"Hey, Tatsuha! How was the ride over?" Hiro chuckled.

Tatsuha glared at him, "Where's Shuichi?"

"Oh yeah, he left to go find Sakuma-san so we could be all ready to go once you got hereand once Seguchi calls… speaking of the devil, hey Shu! You might wanna run!" Shuichi walked into the room with Ryuichi and gave Hiro a confused look as Tatsuha ran at him, knocked him over, and jumped on top of him.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

Meanwhile, across town… 

Tohma and Yuki were at a coffee shop drinking (what else?) coffee and discussing what had occurred earlier that day.

"So you think that Shindou-san forgot about your birthday." Tohma concluded after hearing the story.

"Brilliant deduction…"

Choosing to ignore this comment, Tohma continued, "Well Eiri, I have to say that this is quite an improvement."

"Excuse me?"

"Think about it, if anyone else had forgotten about your birthday, you wouldn't have cared less, or at least act like you didn't. I mean, you haven't celebrated you birthday in years! The last time I came over to take you out to celebrate, you had forgotten it was even your birthday!" Tohma paused to take a sip of his coffee, "I'm sure you expected Shindou to remember not just because he loves you, but because deep down, you love him too, and it hurts when someone we love forgets something important like this."

"…That doesn't change the fact that he forgot…"

"No, I suppose it doesn't…" Tohma sighed and went on, "Now, I'm not trying to make excuses for him or anything, but Shindou has had a lot of pressure on him from work, and besides, how many times have you forgotten about something that was important to him?"

Yuki glared at Tohma and then turned his head to look out the window.

"That's what I thought," Tohma said with a smile.

"Hey, Seguchi?"

"Yes Eiri?"

"Quit being such a prick."

* * *

Tatsuha got off of Shuichi a few minutes later, partly because Sakuma-san had started crying and partly because K had a gun to his head. Shuichi's cell phone began to ring, and he left the room to answer it. He came back in a few minutes later with a smile on his face. 

"Hey guys, that was Seguchi, he got Yuki out of the apartment, so we can head over now!"

Tatsuha glared at Shuichi, "There's no way in hell that I'm getting into a car again with that maniac!"

Two arguments and a bullet hole later, the guys had agreed that K would drive over with Shuichi, Ryuichi and Suguru in his car and Hiro and Tatsuha would go on Hiro's bike… much to both their displeasure.

Once they got to the apartment, K pulled Suguru aside to have him help put up surveillance cameras, something that was necessary to keep an eye out for party crashers, as K put it. Not wanting to be shot, Suguru didn't argue.

In the apartment, Shuichi decided to put Hiro and Ryuichi in charge of putting up decorations, and he and Tatsuha would bake the cake. Tatsuha began to protest, wanting to be the one working with Ryuichi, but thought better of it, knowing that there would be plenty of oppertunities later to have some 'alone time' with his obession.

"So, Tatsuha, do you know how to bake a cake?" Shuichi asked while tying an apron around his waist.

"Nope, I have no clue."

"Oh, well how hard can it be? All we need is like eggs and flour and stuff like that." Shuichi began to rummage through the cabinates, pulling out vairous things, including a bag of flour, a large mixing bowl, a bag of sugar, and a measuring cup. Moving over to the fridge, he took out the one egg and a jug of water. He placed everything on the table, and the looked exspectantly over at Tatsuha.

"Umm.. right, how hard could it be?" Shuichi repeated, and both he and Tatsuha began to pour the ingredients into the mixing bowl. After putting everything into the bowl and mixing it together, the 'cake batter' looked like lumpy, gray goop.

"Yeah, so now what, Tatshua?"

"Umm.." Tatsuha paused for a second, looking thoughtful, "I guess we put it into the oven."

"Ok," Shuichi picked up the bowl and placed it into the oven, "What tempature?"

"I dunno, 450 outta do it."

After setting the oven, Shuichi suggested that he and Tatshua go and help Ryuichi and Hiro with the decorations. They walked into the living room to find Hiro sitting on the couch, watching TV, and Ryuichi scribbling all over the walls with his crayons.

"I honestlytried to stop him, Shu, but he just wouldn't listen." Hiro stated from the couch, not looking away from the TV.

Shuichi sighed, went over to Ryuichi and began trying to explain that when he said to decorate the room, he didn't mean to color it in. Tatsuha went and sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"So, how did the cake baking go?" Hiro inquired, still not looking away from the TV.

"Okay, I guess. Neither Shu or myself really knows anything about baking, but I guess we did okay."

This got Hiro's attention. "You mean to tell me thatI let two culinary incompetent people bake a cake alone?"

"Hey, what do you mean by that guy?"

"I mean, I already knew that Shuichi is a lost cause, but I thought that if you were in there, it might not come out so..." Hiro's voice trailed off as he got up to head into the kitchen.

"HOLY SHIT, IT"S GONNA BLOW!" Hiro bolted from the kitchen and ran out of theapartment. Tatsuha and Shuichi looked at each other, and luckily for them, they had enough common sence between the two of them to follow, dragging Ryuichi behind them.

* * *

Okay, so it took me absolutly forever to get this chapter just the way I wanted it, so please be kind and review! It will help motavate me to stop being so lazy! Until next time! 


End file.
